Death By Blood
by Alice Cross
Summary: toya has always considered Halloween to be another day, then one day he accepted a dare that will change his view on things, he's trapped and has no way out... what will happen to him now! it's not that scary! i promise! :)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, only the plot or something…

All characters are still owned by the creator who created them…

Please enjoy!

It's October 28, 2 more days until Halloween, I don't like nor hate this occasion, it's just that I don't see the importance in it. I mean, people get dressed weird for one day then go to different houses to get treats that will just rot their teeth, but even so… it's just another regular day for me….

"Hey! what are you doing staring blankly outside the window?" yuki comes out of nowhere

" I was just thinking… about halloween…" I tell the gray haired man

" oh yeah! About that! Me and the others plan on going trick or treating, wanna come?" he asks me

" aren't you guys too old for that?" I ask

"nothing is too old for anyone!" he says with a grin

"do I have to wear a costume?" I ask him

"well if you want to…" he says with a smile

"hmph…you know I don't…" I tell him

" then come here on the 30th at 8:00 pm, ok?"

"yeah… I got it…"

I may not want to partake in this occasion but it still is fun to hang out with friends once in a while….

October 29, tomorrow's the day…

" hey! Everyone is daring you to go to the haunted mansion on the outskirts of town, you just have to be inside for 5 minutes and that's it…. You don't have to do it if you don't want to, I could talk with those bastards if you want to…" yuki says as he sits next to me while I was reading a book.

"…. I'll go…." I said my eyes still stuck on the book

"are you sure?" he asks with concern in his eyes

"yeah… it's just a mansion, it's not like I'm gonna die or something and besides, I'm gonna make a bet, and I'm sure I'm going to win then I'll get a lot of money." I said with a grin on my face

" you do know the stories and rumors circling that place right?" he tells me

"I think I've heard about a guy's body parts was found scattered inside the house or something like that…" I said without a care about it.

"it's not just something! It was shown worldwide! In the news and in the newspaper whether local or international! It's a true story I'm telling you!" he said furiously

"you do know that the media makes stuff like that up most of the times, they just want to sell more…" I tell him

" you really are a hard person to deal with… if you're going to go inside then I'm going with you! You understand?!" he says

" do what you want, but I'm not gonna share the money I'm going to win…" I tell him

It was just a normal day, and like always, I had no care, but little did I know what was waiting for me…

October 30, 9:45 pm

"seriously! We got a lot of treats from that house! Now I have candy for a whole year!" one of yuki's friend says as he eats a handful of sweets.

"hey! Let's go to that haunted mansion place!" the other says

"yeah! I bet good money for this! So you guys better not mess it up!" another tells us

We finally got to the mansion, and by the looks of it, it's a good thing I brought a lot of things with me, a backpack with 2 flash lights and other stuffs that are important….

The mansion is really big, they said it was abandoned because of the millions of murder cases surrounding that place of course their just rumours, so I don't believe in them. There's a big gate like that of a movie called beauty and the beast( don't get me wrong, I don't watch that kind of stuff, but my sister does) but this one is rusty this place has really been left alone for centuries, one of our friends opens the door and a loud creak comes out… and something else…

"Did you hear that?" I asked yuki

"Yeah, the gate is rusty after all…" he says

"no… there was something else, like a weak shriek crying or something…" I tell him

"dude, you're not yet inside the mansion and you're already like this, be a man" one of yuki's friend says

"I'm serious! I heard something!" I tell the bastards

"you don't have to get in there if you don't want to…" yuki says knowing that I'm telling the truth

"yeah just go home and cry!" one says

"I'm going! I'm not a coward!" I yell furiously as I stepped inside that seems to be the front yard

… I can smell blood

"aw! What a rotten smell!" someone says behind me

"maybe it's those dead flowers" one says rolling his eyes

Dead flowers have no smell when they die… right? And I know that smell is blood and rotten bodies…. No, it's the smell of rotting bodies and fresh blood.

"this place is dangerous, let's leave" yuki whispers beside me and I know he knows that smell

I looked around, but it looks like a peaceful place why would there be dead bodies here? This place was confirmed to be abandoned for years now maybe I'm just wrong

"there's nothing wong…. It'll be… alright…" I say slowly and nervously, because the next thing I saw was an arm on one of the windows and it's like waving to us, to me…. It's telling us to come inside, I look to where the arm is connected and there was nothing….

To be continued…

Please leave a review! It would be greatly appreciated!

Please read the next and the last chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

It's just an arm, but how could it move on its own?! There must be an explanation to this and I'm going to find out…

"Toya! Let's go! I'm begging you!" yuki says in fright

"you saw it too didn't you? So we have to keep going…." I tell him

"why?! If it's because of your pride then your being stupid!" yuki tells me

"it's not because of pride! Believe me, I want to get out of this place too! But we won't have a peace of mind because of that we must know the truth behind it or we won't be able to sleep…" I tell him

"but what if the answer your seeking **WILL** make us more uneasy?! Don't you think this is better?!" yuki tells me

"you're too old to believe in such things like ghosts! There's no such things!" I yell back at him

"are the 2 lover boys having an argument?" one says jokingly

"shut up! I'm going in whether you're coming with me or not!" I said as I stormed to the front door.

It's a wooden door and it's very big, I touched it to feel it's engravings, I couldn't understand them because their in another language…

"help me…." I heard a soft voice say, it sounds hurt

"who's there?!" I ask

"no! don't help! Get away!" another voice but it had the same pain

"please! Help us!" it said

"stop! Leave while you still can!"

"open the door! Step inside!" the voice grew louder like it's coming closer

Then a hand touches my shoulder that makes me jump

"you are my friend! So I'm coming with you no matter what! But If something happens, I'm going to drag you out even if it means making you unconscious…" yuki says

"do whatever you want!" I said with my heart still pounding from the voices

Who were the owners of those voices? I remember this place was raided years ago and in the end it was licensed to be abandoned, so nobody should be in here… it might be those guys playing a prank again, maybe this is all their doing, those bastards, I'm gonna kill them if I found out their the ones behind all this….

"hey what's wrong? You guys freakin' out already?" one of the bastards said while the others laugh

It made me more furious but I won't do anything that will make me regret later on.

I opened the door and a loud creek escapes from it

"yes!"

"no! don't enter" I hear the voices again but it seems yuki can't hear them for he has no reactions towards it…

The inside of the house, I couldn't see much it's really dark, I brought out one of the flashlight I brought then gave the other to yuki.

I turned it on and the place is full of spider webs.

Everything looked like it was left while the owners were in a rush.

Things scattered on the floor, others were left unfixed like the sofas were all disarranged but they faced one corner of the house, and it's empty.

That smell enters our noses again, where is it coming from? I flashed the light to different places, most of them have black spots everywhere, what could they be? Food stains? Chemicals?

"blood… it's all over the place…" yuki says as he gasps

Blood… so their blood, my curiosity got the better of me, I can feel fear rushing through me, especially when I saw something I shouldn't have…

A dead body… it's headless, armless, legless, soulless, how could it be here? The police found this place abandoned years ago, they even locked this place, nobody could enter, wait… there was no padlock a while ago when I opened the gate… and I easily opened the door… I can't risk anything anymore, something in my mind told me to run, to leave this place… I can't put yuki in danger…

"yuki! Let's go!" I tell him while I grabbed his hands, we were about to leave the mansion when those bastards pushes us back and we're now left on the floor

"what the hell are you doing?!" I ask the bastards as I stood up then helped yuki up on his feet

"you're 5 minutes isn't done yet!" one of them says

"look! I don't want to do this dare of yours anymore!" I tell them as they won't let us through

"sorry… can't hear you… " one says with a grin as they close the door on us

Yuki trembles and kept knocking on the door yelling "let us out! Let us out!"

I'm really gonna beat the pulp out of those guys when we get out, that's if we ever get out

"haha! Don't worry we'll let you guys out after 3 minutes!" a bastard says

"yuki! They won't open it so give up!" I tell him

"but… ! toya!" yuki says as he reaches for me

I can feel pain, a lot of it, my blood scattered everywhere, I looked back and it was a headless man, the same as the other but this one only lost his head, he stabbed me with a knife, more were coming and they all have one similarity… they all have no heads. I have to protect yuki, I can't let him die no matter what, I used up all my strength to remove the knife from my body then use it to shield yuki, hands were grabbing me they were tearing every part of me, my skin getting ripped off, they got my arm, they're ripping my body apart, am I gonna be like them?

"stop! Don't touch him!"

Yuki…. My very best friend… I hope this isn't good bye

"alright your time is over!" one of the bastard says

They open the door and I feel my body giving up

"toya!" yuki says as I fall down the ground those bodies are gone, they vanished instantly, I can feel the pool of blood I am in now, my arms, their gone, their nowhere to be seen, well at least my head is still in place, I still have a chance to live, and so I thought… but…

My head was already gone … I'm dead…

…

This is my story, the story when I died on Halloween, how I died….

THE END

…

I hope you guys liked it! If you did, then tell me all about it! Leave a review! :D

Thank you! ^^


End file.
